


cinco lugares de camino (y vuelta) a las guerras del infinito

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Jim Rhodes nunca tuvo interés en ir al espacio, y no está seguro de que el trayecto tenga fecha de vuelta.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitehard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/gifts).



**i. espacio (la última frontera)**

Más que una petición es un secuestro. 

Una vez están a bordo de la nave de Quill, Jim ve la manera en la que Tony aprieta los puños bajo la mesa y respira milimétrico, pausado y sin un ápice de descontrol. 

Jim nunca tuvo interés en ir al espacio, y el Incidente actúa como punto de referencia y comparación para todas las situaciones que pueda imaginarse. Excepto que el Incidente es como los civiles se refieren a ello. ¿Jim? Jim sabe que su verdadero nombre es puta locura. Sabe que el espacio es una cosa para la que deben estar preparados. Que bichos enormes salen de ahí, que hay dioses pululando por la tierra y el resto del cosmos, y que, cinco años después, Tony continúa despertándose entre sudores fríos.

El espacio significa que Tony ladra más que habla, que habrá una reunión incómoda con el resto de sus antiguos compañeros, que los únicos que tienen armas en esa nave son un mapache parlante y un bonsai que no ha pasado aún del estado de conservación de la materia.

El crío es el único que no parece estar preocupado. Revolotea entre los paneles de mandos con la máscara roja a mitad de la cara y evitando la mirada furiosa de Tony. En el punto en que Tony adopta el papel del padre enfadado, Jim necesita ser práctico y trabajar con lo que tiene. Lo que tiene es un es un genio de dieciséis años al que mantener alejado de las explosiones y que probablemente pueda manejar la mitad de esa maquinaria mejor que él. 

La Milano es un pedazo de chatarra que no debería volar. Sus piezas parecen sostenerse juntas por pura fuerza de voluntad y cuatro capas de pintura. 

Los asientos de la cabina tienen un arnés y el rostro tapado de Peter Parker apenas asoma por encima cuando toman asiento. “No sé mucho de Thanos”, comienza, “pero mi sentido arácnido me dice que tenemos más probabilidad de explotar de camino que otra cosa.”

—No tentemos a la suerte. 

Jim Rhodes nunca tuvo interés en ir al espacio, y no está seguro de que el trayecto tenga fecha de vuelta.

 

**ii. nueva york (cuartel general de los vengadores)**

Veinte son muchos años para ser amigo de Tony Stark. 

Jim le dice esto la noche que llega el aviso de fuga de sus antiguos compañeros, cuando los brazos le arden y las prótesis le han dejado marcas en las piernas, y Tony tiene esa sonrisa tersa en la comisura de los labios, irreal y que se mezcla con algo de desprecio. Hace tiempo que no bebe, no desde Pepper, y se nota en la manera en que las ojeras se acumulan y habla más despacio, menos. Tiene el labio partido y el ojo amoratado. Veinte años y Jim sigue viendo al crío desgarbado que entró en su habitación en MIT por un error informático, un Tony Stark sobrio parece quedarse pequeño en su ropa y desaparecer ante los golpes. 

—Espero que un año más, al menos —hay algo de duda en la voz de Tony, y Jim se ríe contra su botellín de cerveza. 

No bebe, pero apoya la cabeza contra la pared y gira el rostro. 

Sentados en el suelo del taller, casi a oscuras, están más cerca de lo que es necesario. Tony se niega a abandonar el cuartel de los Vengadores, y Jim ha llevado una bolsa allí. Duerme, desayuna, ejercita, se ducha allí; vigila que Tony no use ese estúpido teléfono, porque veinte años de amistad con Tony Stark le dan a uno derechos de gestión y control de impulsos.

Su mirada vaga y en el momento en el que está seguro de que sus manos le van a traicionar, que le agarraré del cordón de la sudadera y le reabrirá la herida del labio, se entretiene sujetando de nuevo la cerveza.

 

**iii. k.n.o.w.h.e.r.e.**

Visión es el primero en morir. 

Rogers tiene que sujetar a Tony mientras Jim maniobra el caza lejos de Titán, miles de kilómetros lejos. 

No dice una palabra hasta que deja de escuchar los gritos de la sala de conferencias del edificio. Ha decidido preguntar lo menos posible sobre el lugar, la única respuesta coherente viene por parte de un mapache y coherencia no es lo que más abunda en ella. “Estamos en una cabeza, tío.”

No le da tiempo a responder, porque Tony sale y sus primeras palabras son hacia el mapache. 

—Me han dicho que hay un bar por aquí. 

Jim quiere zarandearle mientras Rogers mira desde la puerta. 

Y hay un bar en la estación, pero Tony no está en él. Le encuentra con los brazos hasta los codos en lo que parece el motor de una nave Kree. A su lado Peter toma notas y camina de un lado a otro, señalando piezas. 

—¿Podemos hablar?

Tony sacude la cabeza.

Jim resopla, las piernas de la armadura le sostienen y lo odia, el dolor punzante que se extiende desde sus omóplatos hasta la cintura y el cansancio y los músculos en constante tensión. 

—Ahora —dice, señala la habitación contigua y Tony se toma medio minuto antes de dejar su tablet en el suelo y seguirle. 

Jim se acerca al borde de un sofá, aporrea la armadura hasta que los cierres se abren y el cojín del sofá se hunde bajo su peso. Cuando alza la mirada el rostro de Tony es otra cosa, más suave y difusa. “¿Estás bien?”

—No —se le escapa una carcajada incrédula y sacude la cabeza—. Estoy jodidamente cansado, Tony, y necesito saber que cuento contigo para mantener la cabeza despejada, porque estamos tan fuera de nuestra liga que no sé qué hago aquí. 

No se da cuenta de lo agitado de su respiración hasta ese momento, el corazón le martillea en el pecho, irregular y víctima del cansancio. Apoya los puños contra los muslos y nota el sofá hundirse de nuevo cuando Tony se sienta a su lado. 

—¿Opinión honesta?  
—Por favor, no —Jim contesta con una risa seca.  
—Todo bajo control. 

Jim aprieta los labios, porque las sonrisas de Tony, las afiladas que salen en los peores momentos, se expanden como la pólvora y a estas alturas del día, de la semana, le duele cada milímetro de la piel. 

—Estaba haciendo planes para la vuelta, de hecho.   
—Me imagino.   
—¿Cómo tienes el fin de semana?   
—¿Suponiendo que no muramos?  
—Suponiendo que no muramos. 

“Suponiendo que no muramos”, paladea cada sílaba y se deja caer contra el respaldo, el nudo en su pecho continúa allí y le cuesta mantener las manos quietas. “Tengo una cita.”

Un latido. 

Dos. 

—Rhodey —y Jim abre los ojos, no era consciente de haberlos cerrado—, sabes que siempre soy bienvenido en casa de tu madre. Este secretismo me hiere. 

 

**iv. hospital metro-general**

Jim duerme durante tres días tras la operación. Cuando despierta, lo primero que ve son los ojos enormes y marrones de Lila desde los pies de su cama. “¿Tengo que llamar a seguridad?” la garganta le arde, está seguro de que las palabras no salen como él espera. En su defensa, Lila no salta en el sitio, no se abalanza contra él, sólo aprieta con suavidad uno de sus pies. Parte de él, una que entierra para una preocupación futura, se da cuenta de que el movimiento está mal, de que no procesa tanto como debería. “¿Está tu abuelo por aquí?”

Su padre llora cuando le ve. No recuerda haber visto llorar a su padre desde el funeral de Jeanette y su primer instinto es levantar la mano para acallarle, decir _shhh, nadie ha muerto esta vez._ La vía y la lengua de trapo se lo impiden, le cuesta enfocar la mirada. 

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo no se cuela luz por las ventanas y Lila es una mata de pelo negro y una maraña de huesos acurrucada en la silla de la habitación. 

—Tu sobrina tiene a los de seguridad encantados, están pensando en ficharla en cuanto abran vacantes.

Tony tiene los brazos cruzados. No se ha molestado en buscar un lugar en el que sentarse, permanece de pie a un metro de la cama. Alguien le ha destrozado la cara y tiene los nudillos pelados, quiere preguntar cómo quedó el otro, pero sinceramente no cree que quiera saber la respuesta. 

Jim gruñe y su cabeza golpea la almohada con fuerza. 

—Recuerdo un tío gigante. 

Tony se balancea de un pie a otro.

—Había un tío gigante. 

Traga saliva despacio, tarda unos segundos en decidirse, y por un momento JIm piensa que se dormirá de nuevo antes de que Tony reúna el coraje suficiente para cerrar la distancia hacia su cama. 

“Rhodey,” comienza, y cuando Jim le agarra la manga de la camisa arrastra la vía y el suero con él. 

—Ni lo intentes, Stark —deja la mano ahí, las puntas de los dedos apoyadas en la muñeca de Tony, la piel áspera bajo un reloj enorme—. Tenemos que hablar de tu gancho.

Tony se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua. “¿Qué le pasa a mi gancho?” y Jim finge que no nota el temblor en toda la pregunta. Está cansado y dopado y Tony no quiere que lo note. Señala el moratón de su mejilla con la cabeza. 

—Que es una mierda, eso le pasa. Recuérdame que hablemos de eso cuando despierte. 

Le ve asentir despacio. Nota presión sobre sus dedos antes de que Tony le apoye de nuevo, con cuidado, la mano sobre el colchón de la cama.

 

**v. la milano**

En retrospectiva, Tony tarda en quebrarse más de lo que Jim esperaba. 

Ha acabado con las existencias de café de la nave. 

Jim lo entiende, ese el chute de adrenalina que dura horas tras el vuelo. Ese hueco liviano en la boca del estómago cuando piensan, cuando realmente cala, que continúan vivos. 

Le encuentra con la frente apoyada en la pared de lo que pasa por baño en la Milano. La gravedad artificial lleva días haciendo estragos en su masa muscular, cada paso le cuesta el triple después de días sin mantener su rutina de ejercicios. Se apoya contra la pared para escurrirse hasta el suelo.

—¿Cómo nos hemos metido en esto? —la voz de Tony apenas resuena por encima del gruñir de los motores, pero tiene esa inflexión que Jim ha aprendido a reconocer como cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir. 

A estas alturas no lo sabe, hay parte de los últimos días que su mente es incapaz de procesar. Tony respira hondo, le tiemblan las manos y cuando gira el rostro Jim recuerda vívidamente un momento casi diez años atrás, en el avión de vuelta de Afganistán. Tony estaba borracho entonces, tenía el brazo en cabestrillo y Jim pensó por un momento muy largo que iba a hacer algo estúpido e irreversible si le dejaba solo.

Le apoya una mano en el hombro, y Tony le engancha la nuca como si tuviera los dedos agarrotados. Se mantiene así, sujeto a él, hasta que Jim percibe cómo deja de temblar.

Suelta el agarre en su nuca muy despacio, como si recordase cómo usar los dedos movimiento a movimiento. 

Se incorpora con la otra mano, asiéndose a cualquier recoveco en la pared. 

—Peter dice que tiene un examen de literatura el lunes —la pregunta se queda en el aire, le tiende la mano a Jim, que recuerda el tacto templado contra su nuca y piensa una y otra vez en un desierto en Afganistán. 

Se toma unos segundos para aceptar la mano e incorporarse.

—Dudo siquiera que este trasto pueda recorrer un kilómetro de aquí al lunes.


End file.
